(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable stand including two upper parts and two lower parts, and the two upper parts can be pivotable relative to the lower parts.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stand 1 for support a cutting machine is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes two rectangular frames 2, 3 and the two frames 2, 3 are fixedly connected with each other at intermediate portions thereof. The two sides of the frame 2 are located at inner sides of the two sides of the frame 3. In order to support a cutting machine on the two upper ends of the two frames 2, 3, the two frames 2, 3 have to be fixedly connected with each other. Nevertheless, the fixed stand occupies a large space and is not convenient to carry.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable stand which includes two upper parts and two lower parts, the two lower parts can be pivotable toward each other and the two upper parts can be pivotably relative to the two lower parts. The foldable stand improves the shortcomings of the conventional stand.